trois poignards, deux neurones et une grande gueule
by la crimineuse
Summary: Une jeune au vocabulaire fleurit et au caractère de cochon se retrouve embarqué sur un bateau pirate sans son accord. Elle cache bien des secrets que l'équipage fera tout pour découvrir. Armé jusqu'aux dents, elle va se battre pour son rêve et défendre ces idées. Blague, baston et amour son au rendez-vous
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours tout le monde! :)

Je voulais depuis longs temps écrit des fics. Donc j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai commencée la rédaction de ma toute première fanfic. Je préviens de suite mes lecteurs, je suis une folle. **Et tu le dit devant tout le monde en plus! **Ca, s'était l'une des personnes qui habite ma petit tête de brun... **Abrège et ne convertit pas les innocents qui vienne te lire. **Oui, oui, à tout de suite les petits enfants... 8) **Je** **crains pour vos vie chers lecteurs...**

Chapitre 1 :L'île d'Iro-Moto et envol de jeune fille

Mais dans quelle merde je me suis mise ?! Il n'y a que moi pour avoir autant d'ennuis en si peu de temps ou ils se sont passé le mot !

- Attraper la ! beugla un des abrutis qui me cour après.

C'est étrange, mais je trouve que j'entends cette phrase trop souvent en se moment. Je me retourne dans ma course effrénée et lui lance un « va crevez » bien sonore. Non mais il me prenne pour qui ces cons. Je suis entrain de courir à travers les rues de Mokaji, poursuivit par une ordre de fou allié au quelle je tire la langue joyeusement. Très fière de moi, j'observe le spectacle de mes poursuivants encore plus énerver par mon acte. Je ferais mieux de regarder la route ou je vais me prendre un poteau… J'aime pas les poteaux ! Sa sert à rien et s'en prendre un dans la tête sa fait vachement mal. Tiens, le fleuriste. Ho la belle bleu, ho la belle rouge. Un bruit de cavalcade me tira de ma contemplation botanique. Je pousse un long soupir, ils sont collant de vraies sangsues.

- Vous êtes cernée ! Rendez-vous sans résistance.

- Heu, salut les gars ! dis-je avec un sourire crispé sur le visage. Je suis désoler, mais j'ai un rendez-vous avec personne, sa urge et il va m'attendre. Donc si vous voulez me contactée téléphoné à mon secrétaire !

_Il n'y a que moi ou j'ai encore dit une connerie ? _

Et là, un coup de feu retentit et une balle me passa au dessus de la tête. J'ai du dire une connerie…Une rangée de tireur me tenait enjoue. Apparemment ils sont tombés sur le répondeur. Bon bah quand il faut y aller, faut y aller.

- Attention, je fonce dans le tas ! Je dégaine un de mes poignard, j'arrive pas à croire que je vais devoir salir ma lame avec le sang de tels idiots. Je jure que je fais la peau aux autres connards de pirate quand j'en n'es fini avec ces marines après avoir cassé la gueule à Pas-Bo.

_La veille _

Début de soirée, dans le bar du _Au bon saké, _les lumières filtrent à travers les fenêtres. On aperçoit les silhouettes des serveuses s'activant comme des abeilles dans cette énorme ruche rempli d'assoiffés. Un tapage sans nom règne en maître. Du fin fond des ruelles un distingue les éclats de voie qui émanent du bar. L'ambiance est là et les pirates avec.

C'est dans le milieu de l'après midi que la première flotte de Barbe-Blanche avait débarqué sur les quais du village de Mokaji sur l'île d'Iro-moto* dans le nouveau monde. Les hommes fatigués après de longues journées de navigation avaient envahi l'unique bar du village.

Dans la salle, juste devant le comptoir s'étendaient de nombreuses tables rondes où se tenaient les pirates de Barbe Blanche. Les serveuses, plusieurs jeunes filles habillées d'une jupe plissées noires et d'un chemisier blanc couraient entre les tables pour s'occuper des demandes. La chef des serveuses, Hitomi, commandant ces troupes d'une main de fer et organisée la répartition des tables et des tâches.

- Serveuse, saké !

- Et la nouvelle ! Prend en charge la table 10. Ordonna Hitomi et l'une de ces serveuses.

- J'arrive, maugréai-je avec mauvaise humeur.

J'attrape le saké derrière le comptoir et avec quatre bouteilles coincés entre chacun de mes doigts me dirige vers la table 10. Je déteste les pirates ! Ils se croient tout permit et ont les mains trop baladeuses. Je slalom dans ce dédalle de table et d'homme enchevêtrés qui sont déjà ivres alors que la nuit n'est pas encore suffisamment avancée pour se le permettre. Le parcoure du combattant se réduisant à enjambés les pirates et les habitués du bar pour distribué l'alcool aux personnes tenant encore debout. Et il fallait en plus que je fasse gaffe ou je mettais les pieds ! Tu parle d'un boulot de merde. C'est l'une de mes pires idées, après mon saut de l'ange du haut d'une falaise. La table de pirate que je venais de rejoindre était plus bruyante qu'un troupeau d'éléphant dansant la macarena. Vision d'horreur. Et en plus il m'on déjà siphonnés mes bouteilles à peine arrivé ! Je prends un peu de temps pour observe scientifiquement ces énergumènes de la société. Cinq homme se partagaient la table, tous compris entre vingt et trente ans. Ils semblaient peu armés et franchement même des limaces amorphes me ferraient plus d'effets qu'eux. Une sensation bizarre remonte le long de ma cuise, un frisson de d'égout ? Non, il en faut plus pour m'écœuré. Je me souviens de la fois où j'ai crue vomir mes tripes à cause de ce satané pirate roux et d'un de ces jeux stupides sortant de son imagination tordu. On m'attrape la cuise sous ma jupe…

- Chlink ! c'est le bruit des bouteilles vide que j'écrase sur la tronche du pirate se trouvant à ma droite. Putain de bordel de merde de mes couilles que je n ais pas ! Recommence encore une fois et je m'assure que tu ne connaitras jamais de descendance et que tu mourras dans les pires tourments ! Le prévint, gentiment, avec mon plus beau sourire, celui du psychopathe sadique. Je vis le pirate baptisé tronche de verre par mes soins passé du rouge alcoolique au blanc pale des fantômes. Quand je vous disais qu'ils sont les mains trop baladeuses et que se sont des lâches ! Ca je l'ais peut-être pas dit…

Dans mon élan de fureur je ne remarque pas de suite le silence irréel qui vient de s'abattre dans la taverne et continue à gueuler toute seule. Ca fait du bien de se défouler après la journée de merde que j'ai eu! Je reprends mon souffle et m'apprête à reprendre ma verbalisation, la salle est vide ou quoi ? Y a plus un bruit. Inquiète par le silence je lève mon regard que j'avais dardé sur tronche de verre. Touts les yeux sont braqués sur moi.

- Quoi ? J'ai une tache sur le visage ? demandais-je bêtement, … très bêtement. _J'ai dit une connerie ?_

Toutes les personnes présente dans la salle sont figés comme frappé par le sors de Méduse. Les serveuses me regardent avec une lueur d'effroi dans les yeux et pour certaines de l'admiration. Le barman et gérant du bar me fixe l'air horrifié. Et les pirates encore suffisamment conscient ne semble pas comprendre cet atmosphère. Pour les premières, je sais que je suis belle, mais ce n'est pas une raisons pour me dévisager ! Le second, je ne le connais que depuis quelques heures et il m'énerve avec sa tête de manchot qui a mangé un truc pas frais. Quand aux pirates, ils pourraient être aussi beau que des canards j'en ai rien à foutre !

Profitant du silence, je laisse mes yeux parcourir la salle plus attentivement. Je remarque une table à l'écart des autres qui est occupée par trois hommes. Un gars avec une tête d'ananas, un mec d'environ vingt ans avec des cheveux jaunâtre coupé en bol (lui, il ressemble à une pêche) assit à gauche du fruit exotique. Il manque une orange ! J'ai rien dit, elle y est. Un homme de la trentaine roux était tourné vers ma pêche. Maintenant, j'ai envie d'une salade de fruit… Les trois pirates devaient être les seules encore capable d'aligné plusieurs phrases sans bafouillé. Eux au moins ils ne sont pas ivres !

- Téha, je viens de t'engagé et tu me causse déjà des problèmes ! cri mon patron dans tout le bâtiment. Tu es virée !

Putain, il a du coffre le vieux ! Je suis sur qu'on là entendu jusqu'à Est blue. Tien mon cher patron à arrêté de beuglé comme une vache… Merde me dite pas que j'ai pensée tout haut. Le gérant ressemble à une cocote minute sous pression, donc si. Putain je suis pas dans la merde !

Le pirate à la coupe en ananas se lève et se tourne vers le tavernier.

- Je vous pris de ne pas viré cette jeune personne, c'est la faute de mon nakama. Dit-il au gérant avec un sourire désoler. D'ailleurs il sera punit pour son comportement. Les yeux du Phénix brillaient dans cette dernière phrase.

Le visage du gérant furieux se métamorphosa, il n'avait pas envie de cherché des noises avec Marco le Phénix commandant de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche et le second du plus puissant pirate de toutes les mers.

L'homme près de moi blêmit. Apparemment les punitions de son capitaine ne sont pas cool. Je voudrai pas être à sa place (si j'avais su à se moment là, la suite des évènements).Tu me diras l'ananas n'a pas la tête d'un enfant de cœur… Mais d'un fruit ! Je m'égare. Mais pour qui il se prend le fruit exotique ! J'ais pas besoin d'aide et encore moins de celle d'un pirate. Je me précipite vers la table de ma salade de fruit, furieuse. Je tire une chaise et frappe mes mains contre la table qui n'avait rien demandé.

- Pirate, je n'avais pas besoin de toi ! Pourquoi tu t'es mêlé de cette histoire! Je lui crache à la figure avec hargne.

A voir la tronche de ces nakamas on doit pas piqué une crise contre lui souvent.

- Ces un de mes hommes qui à causé ta réact…

- Et quoi ? Tu vas le vengé ? Me tuer ? Ou alors déclenché une bagarre et détruire le bar ? Ou tuer ton sous-fifre ? fis-je

- Non, mais c'est mon nakama et il est sous ma responsabilité, alors j'assume pour lui son comportement. Me répondit Le Phénix calmement, limite blasé. Je fulmine, son ton las m'énerve.

Marco observe la jeune fille devant lui. Elle est plutôt grande et a les cheveux remonté en un chignon bas dont quelques mèches s'échappent. Ces yeux de la couleur des sous-bois en plein été semblent vouloir le tué avec seulement la volonté de leur propriétaire. Elle n'a pas l'air commode et a un vocabulaire très fleurie qui casse avec son physique avantageux. D'après le patron elle s'appelle Téha. Marco regarde la jeune fille essayé de se calmé sans succès. Elle est étrange et dégage une puissance semblable à du Haki pensa-t-il. Mais qui est cette fille ? Il garda son habituelle nonchalance face à elle. Elle fini par craqué et partit précipitamment du bar sans même adresser un regard à son patron.

J'ai envie de bousiller sa tête de con à l'autre ananas qui ne me regarde quasiment pas et semble se foutre de ma gueule assit décontracté sur sa chaise. C'est moi il vient de sourire ? Il me rend hors de moi, calme toi ma vielle ! Rah, et merde, je suis calme et vais commettre aucun crime. J'essaye de persuadé qui en disant cela ? Je vais le tué ! Au final non, je crois que j'ai fait suffisamment fait de connerie pour aujourd'hui. Ca attendra demain. Je me lève et quitte la taverne sans un regard pour personne. J'entends dans la rue les discussions reprendre dans le bar après mon départ.

J'émerge difficilement de mon sommeil. Un bruit de fond me tire de mon état comateux. Qui ose me réveiller avant dix heures ? Je passe un regard vide sur les murs de la petit chambre, je suis où déjà ? Ha oui je m'en souviens. J'ai louée un petit apart' pour la duré de mon séjour ici. Je sors du lit et entre dans la salle de bain. J'en ressors fraiche et dispo après quelques minutes et attaque mon petit déjeuner. J'entends venant de dehors les éclats de voies perçu pendant mon sommeil. Les clameurs de rue sont bruyant dans se village, et en plus il m'on réveiller. J'ouvre la fenêtre et passe la tête dehors. Je distingue en haut de la rue un petit regroupement de personnes. Des artistes de rue ? Chouette, je me demande quel genre de spectacle ils font. Ils ont même des armes… Ils sont des armes !

- Montre-toi sale pute ! Je sais que tu es là salope ! Hurle le gorille qui semble être le chef du groupe.

- Cette voie me dit quelque chose marmonnai-je dans ma barbe inexistante.

- Je vais te faire payer pour l'humiliation que tu ma fait subir ! continu le gorille. Si tu ne te montre pas je vais raser Mokaji et y mettre le feu pour te faire sortir de ton trou pétasse !

J'attrape mon équipement et sort en trombe de mon appartement. Une fois dans la rue, je me dirige droit sur les artistes. Le géant est dans une colère noir et continu à hurlé tout son saoul.

- Dit, si vous pouvez la fermé se serai sympa. Les abordais-je avec le sourire.

- Ha te voilà, je te tien enfin petit connasse ! Me hurle dessus la bête

- Heu… On se connait ? Vous n'êtes pas une troupe d'artiste de passage dans la ville ? UN gros silence se fait dans la troupe des artistes de rue. _J'ai dit une connerie ? _

- T'es conne ou tu le fais exprès ? me demande le macaque

- Je t'interdis de m'insulté et non je ne le fait pas exprès !

- Je suis le chef des brigands du village voisin, on me surnomme Le-Bo. Me répondit-il.

- Le-Bo, Le-Bo, Le-Bo, Le-Bo, … non je ne vois pas qui tu es. T'as dit que tu venais d'où ?

- Du village voisin, Byosagu. Crie le leader, les yeux révulsé de rage.

- … Je m'en souviens. T'es Pas-Bo. Je t'avais pas foutu une raclé ? T'es revenus en redemander ? dis-je fière de moi et de ma mémoire.

J'aurais du me la bouclé. Pourquoi à chaque fois que je l'ouvre j'ai des enmerdes, telle est la question. Là, je suis cerné par des brigands pas vraiment content et armés jusqu'aux dents. Rime ! Dans des situations comme celle là, une personne normale devrait être au minimum inquiète et moi je trouve le moyen de dire des débilités. Au final, le rouquin à raison, je suis irrécupérable. Et fière de l'être ! Dans un mouvement commun ils se jettent tous sur moi. Et en accord seulement avec eux même veulent me découper de part en part.

- Tous en cœur ! Plaisantais-je. Je commence une esquive et balance un coup de pied dans la tête du premier venu.

Commence alors un combat au corps à corps pour moi et les bandits armés de sabre. J'adore la baston ! Sourire aux lèvres, je défonce les hommes devant moi. Ce sont des mauviettes qui ne savent pas se battre. Je cherche Pas-Bo et le repère à l'écart. Il observe ces hommes se faire massacré par une fille. Il écume. Franchement, je l'aime pas. Ces cheveux noir gras, ça barbe broussailleuse et ces yeux enfoncé dans leur orbite, ça bouche tordu par la haine le rende encore plus laid que casimodo. J'ai fini de rafistolé ces hommes à ma façon, il faudrait peut-être les emmenés voir un médecin ? Non, c'est inutile. Ne donnons pas plus de travail au service médical de l'île.

- Vien te battre froussard ! Tu a peur te prends un raclé par une femme ? A non je me trompe, c'est toi la femme. Femmelette, t'es une femmelette Pas-Bo !

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appelé comme ça salope !

- Je sais, mais j'ai oublié. Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Je vais te tué !

- J'ai une impression de déjà vue. Tu ne me là pas dit hier ? Pourtant je suis vivante… Je crois que ma dernière réflexion vient de brisé son immobilité. Je pense qu'il faudrait que j'apprenne à me taire pour mon propre bien. Casimodo version revue et corrigé s'arme de son sabre et s'élance droit sur moi comme un taureau enragé.

Marco s'était levé tôt comme à son habitude et buvait tranquillement son café quand il vit ces frères descendre des chambres. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils venaient à terre, ces nakama avaient pour la plus parts une sacrée gueule de bois. Marco sourire légèrement, amusé par les têtes de ces frères en mauvaises états. Des bruits retentir dans la rue attirant l'attention de l'équipage du Phénix.

- Fouillé moi toutes les maisons les gars si il le faut, mais je veux mettre la main sur elle.

Marco, inquiet cru d'abord à une attaque de la marine, mais se rendit très vite compte qu'ils s'agissaient de voyous en scrutent la rue par la fenêtre. Les hommes, une trentaine environ étaient armée pour tout un régiment et leur chef ressemblait à un homme des cavernes. Mais que se passe-t-il et qui cherche-t-ils, pensa à voie haute notre phénix. Les pirates de Barbe Blanche ayant pris connaissance des évènements en même temps que leur capitaine ne surent pas quoi lui répondre.

- Montre-toi sale pute ! Je sais que tu es là salope ! Hurle le leader.

Marco et ces frères virent alors la jeune fille d'hier soir arriver dans rue. Par rapport à la veille, elle s'était métamorphosée. A la place de la courte jupe noire elle portait un pantalon de cuir souple prêt du corps. Sa chemise était remplacée par un corset et ces cheveux maintenus dans une natte séré. De hautes bottes montant jusqu'aux genoux ornaient ces pieds. Elle portait à gauche de ça ceinture un poignard au garde noir où des serpents avec des yeux rubis s'enlaçaient et au fourreau plus sombre que la nuit. Fixé à sa cuise droite et son avant bras gauche se trouvaient deux poignards jumeaux à la lame plus courte et au manche de cuir. A son attirail s'ajoutait des couteaux à lancé pendus autour de sa taille et le long de son autre cuisse. Sa démarche droit et son air fier impose le respect. La fluidité avec laquelle elle se déplace montre un corps rompu au combat. Cette fille est dangereuse pensa Marco et totalement transformé. Je n'avais rien remarqué hier, tu cache bien son jeu Téha... Cette île est plus intéressante qu'il n'y parait au premier abord.

- Je crois que nous allons restés un peu plus long temps que prévu les gars.

La première flotte de Barbe Blanche assistât à la discussion animé qui se déroulait dehors avec intérêt. La jeune femme combattait au corps à corps en souriant et ne laissait aucune chance à ces adversaires en surnombre. Une fois tous à terre, elle insulta publiquement le chef des bandits qui s'était mis l'écart dès le début de la bataille. Au moment où Le-Bo fonçait sur Téha, des acclamations retentir.

- Ici la Marine, nous savons que des hommes de Barbe Blanche dont Marco dit le Phénix se trouvent sur cette île. Pirates, rendez-vous !

Cet orbe stoppa tout le monde. Le buffle qui fonçait sur moi s'arrêta dans son élan et en perdit l'équilibre, s'écrasant comme une merde à mes pieds. Je rigole, morte de rire, mes côtes me fond mal et j'en pleure. J'ai jamais vue quelqu'un tombé ainsi ! Seule dans mon délire mon attention est attirée par un mouvement suspect à ma gauche. Je porte par réflexe ma main à mon poignard. Je vois les pirates d'hier courir à travers la rue et se dirigés vers le port. La Marine leur bloque le passage et d'autres soldats arrivent derrière eux. Ils sont pris en tenaille.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'attrape un des tonneaux stockés sur une charrette près de moi et le lance de toute mes forces contre les Marines bloquant l'accès au port, créant une brèche dans lequel les pirates s'engouffrent. Mon ananas se retourne vers moi et me scrute surprit. Me regarde pas comme ça, moi non plus je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! Les soldats de la Marines me regardent, je les regarde, nous nous regardons… coupant cet échange, l'un d'eux cri :

- Elle vient d'aidez les pirates, arrêtez là pour coopération avec l'ennemie. Attraper la !

J'ai dit que j'aime pas les pirates certes, mais je les préfères aux Marines. Pardon papa, mais je sais que tu ne m'en voudras pas.

Et là, je prends la fuite… Je sais, c'est nul mais j'ais promis de ne jamais avoir ma tête mise à prix donc sauve qui peut ! Je cour poursuivit par des soldats. Je trouve que trop de gens en veule à ma vie depuis hier, entre Pas-Bo et la Marines je suis servie !

Je cour depuis dix minute et je suis passée devant tout les boutiques de Mokaji, j'ai faillit me prendre une balle voir même plus et j'ai salit mon poignard… Vous savait se qu'il me manque, une autre entité en voulant à ma vie. Et avec le karma de merde que j'ai, d'autres problèmes vont me tombée dessus. Je le sens. Une ombre noir me survole alors que les Marines me rattrapent. Je saute un obstacle sur mon parcours, et … reste en l'air ?! Haaaa, que se passe-t-il ? Je vole ! Je regarde mes bras et ais peur d'y voir des plumes. Seul deux pattes bleue pourvue de serres dorées me tenant par les avant bras marque un changement sur moi. Je lève la tête et constate la présence d'un gigantesque oiseau de flamme bleue et or. Un poids sur ma jambe me fait sursauter, je remis à plus tard les questions sur le poulet rôti géant qui me sert de moyen de transport et fixe le Marine collé à ma botte. J'essaye de le faire lâché mais il est tenace.

- Mais tu vas tomber, oui ? Je lui écrase sauvagement la main et il lâche enfin prise. Je le vois tombé sur une personne dans la rue. Personne qui me dit quelque chose. Se serait pas Pas-Bo par hasard ? Je crois que si…

Point positif, je me suis vengée des Maine et de Pas-Bo avec cette chute. Constatais-je. Points négatifs, je suis kidnappé par un poulet, auquel je ne connais pas les intentions à mon égard. C'est prouvé, j'ai une vie de merde...

*Couleur d'origine

Alors vous en penser quoi? "fait les yeux de petit chiot" **tu ne fais pitié à personne. **Ta gueule! èé **Ha la la j'ai peur...** Je vais te faire peur, Mouah ha ha ha ha ha. "fille dans le labo secret au fond du jardin" **L****aissé des commentaires pour la barge qui viens de partir s-il vous plait! C'est mieux pour mon avenir. "**Un bruit d'explosion se fait entendre" **Je n'irais pas voir... **


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà!** hélas... **T'as fini d'être méchant comme ça! **c'est dans ma nature. Si personne ne te fait de réflexion le monde serait à feu et à sang. **... Bon, bref, entre deux explosion dans mon labo et mon séjour chez ma grande-mère j'ai écris le chapitre 2! **encore heureux... **Je vais répondre au reviews.

Loranna: Je suis très contente que tu aimes. Mon génie est enfin reconnue! **... Les chevilles? **Très bien merci. J'adore ta conscience mais il na faudrait quelles se recontrent... je ne tiens pas à mourir victime de leur idée commun. Je suis persuader que tu es déja atteinte par la débilité. **Normaal, seul des débiles peuvent aimé ta fics. **"envie de meurtre contenue, je devrai me mettre au yoga.

Xoxonii: Merci bcq pour tes commentaire. Je vais tout faire pour m'amélioré! "remonter à blocs" **calme tes ardeurs fifille. **Bonne lecture! (j'espère)

Kilkla: Le chapitre 2 qui je l'espère te fera autant rire! **conte la dessus... **Ma ta fini oui... **non** Je ne sais pas si tu as les même problemes que moi, mais hélas j'ai pas une mais deux consciences dans ma malheureuse tête... **C'est vraie, il y a longtemps qu'on l'a pas vue l'autre.** Ne parle surtout pas de_ lui. _Il pourait revenir...

Bon j'ai fini! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2 : découverte, film, recherche

Je survole Mokaji, et j'ai une vue d'ensemble sur l'île. Elle porte d'ailleurs bien son nom. Iro-Moto, couleurs d'origine. Effectivement l'île est composée des trois couleurs primaires, le jaune, le rouge et le bleu. Une forêt d'arbres à l'écorce jaune brune encerclée par quelques villages s'étend sur toute la surface de l'île. Et moi qui m'étais promis d'aller y faire un tour… Ai-je également dit que les falaises de l'île sont un peu spéciales ? Elles sont faites essentiellement en grès*. Un grès rosé qui avec le reflet du soleil sur la mer prend une jolie couleur rouge. Et bien sûr, la mer du nouveau monde qui a cette teinte bleue que seuls les marins peuvent décrire. La vue est belle et il ne fait pas froid malgré le vent qui souffle sur mon visage.

Bon c'est bien joli tout ça mais il faudrait que je descende… Ou pas !

Pendant que je contemplais la vision panoramique sous moi, mon conducteur s'était rapproché des quais et volait au-dessus de l'eau maintenant. Au moins, s'il me lâche j'aurais moins mal que sur la terre ferme... Lâche moi, sale volatile, lâche moi je te dis ! J'ai beau lui crier dessus, il ne veut rien entendre. Mais tu espères quoi ma vieille? Qu'il t'obéisse ? Aux grands mots les grands remèdes, je commence à gigoter dans tous les sens avec pas mal voire trop d'espoir. Je me contusionne comme une chenille et les pattes du poulet resserrent leur prise. Flûte. Après le plan A « on joue à -lâche moi si tu peux- » abandonné très vite parce que je n'ai pas envie de me mouiller en tombant, on passe au plan B « on discute pour faire connaissance ».

Dis, monsieur l'oiseau, tu m'emmènes où ? Je t'aime bien tu sais monsieur l'oiseau, mais si tu pouvais me ramener au-dessus de l'île sur la terre ferme ce serait très gentil, sans me faire tomber bien sûr monsieur l'oiseau. Tu as un nom monsieur l'oiseau ? Non… Alors je peux continuer à t'appeler monsieur l'oiseau ? Oui… tu as des enfants monsieur l'oiseau ? Car si tu comptes me donner à manger à eux, ils vont avoir une indigestion monsieur l'oiseau. Ce serait être une mauvaise mère, ou un mauvais père ? Dis, t'es un mâle ou une femelle monsieur l'oiseau ? T'es un mâle… donc je vais continuer à dire monsieur l'oiseau.

Tu sais monsieur l'oiseau comme je m'ennuie, je vais te raconter tous mes problèmes depuis hier. Tout d'abord, je n'ai pas un gramme d'instinct de survie. La preuve, je fais un monologue avec un piaf géant qui va peut être me manger et je suis à plus de 50m du sol… Hier, j'ai débarqué sur cette île dans le village de Byosage. Par un concours de circonstance je me suis pris le nez avec des brigands et j'ai ridiculisé leur chef en lui mettant une bonne raclée, monsieur l'oiseau. Ensuite monsieur l'oiseau, je me suis faite engager dans un bar et je me suis énervée contre des pirates. Très agaçants ces pirates… Et ce matin les mêmes brigands et les mêmes pirates se sont alliés à la Marine pour m'embêter et me tirer du lit avant dix heures monsieur l'oiseau. Après, j'ai aidé les pirates contre les Marines et je sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai fait monsieur l'oiseau. Monsieur l'oiseau, c'est toi qui interviens en dernier en m'enlevant des Marines, monsieur l'oiseau …

Pendant mes questions-réponses avec le volatile, celui-ci avait amorcé une descente vers un bateau au milieu de l'océan. Les oiseaux géants, çà vit sous l'eau ? Il fonce droit sur le bateau, il ne va pas se poser dessus tout de même ? Si…

Haaaaaaaa, je ne veux pas mourir ! Et le piaf, on va se scratcher sur le bateau ou alors tu habites sous l'eau et ton nid est en dessous ? Je ne sais pas respirer sous l'eau ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! Haaaaaaaaaa…..

Le poulet se la joue kamikaze et fonce droit sur le navire. J'entraperçois dans ma panique le pavillon du bateau. Il est noir et blanc avec une tête dessus. Les hommes semblent s'activer sur le navire et si ils nous ont vus, ne sont pas le moins du monde inquiets… Je devrais peut-être les appeler à l'aide ou les prévenir qu'un oiseau géant tombe du ciel. Et je fais ça comment, hein ? Je ne suis pas dieu ! Je rêve ou il y en a un qui nous regarde. Je lui fais signe de dégager du chemin s'il ne veut pas mourir… Le con, il me fait coucou joyeusement ! Nom d'un farfadet des abysses ! Si je survis à cet attentat au poulet rôti, je jure sur ma vie de lui faire la peau ! Le bas se rapproche dangereusement. Je ne hurlerai pas pour préserver la dignité qu'il me reste.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA … _raté_

bong…

Mon moyen de locomotion m'a enfin libérée à deux mètres du sol. Quel vicieux ! Il ne voulait pas me lâcher avant et veut que je participe à son trip kamikaze. Je ne suis pas une complice ! J'ai atterri souplement sur mes pieds et fait une roulade avant pour amortir la chute. Je me redresse, droite, les bras écartés comme une gymnaste. J'attends quoi comme cela ? Qu'on me félicite?! J'attends, je ne sais pas quoi mais j'attends… Les hommes présents autour de moi me rappellent quelque chose. J'observe le bateau sur lequel j'ai atterri, et c'est le cas de le dire ! Je me suis fait larguée comme une bombe. Il est plutôt grand avec en figure de proue une tête de baleine. Il a quatre mats et au sommet du plus grand trône le fameux pavillon noir des pirates ! J'essaie vainement de le reconnaître, mais un drapeau pirate avec des moustaches ça ne doit pas courir les rues donc ils ne doivent pas être très connus. Leur capitaine a de drôles de gouts pour arborer un tel pavillon… Toujours le nez en l'air, je constate une chose étrange. J'ai l'impression que le sort s'acharne sur moi… C'est au sommet de ce même mat, près du même drapeau qu'est posé mon stupide kidnappeur, le piaf. Je pensais qu'il vivait sous l'eau et qu'il voulait faire un attentat avec moi comme projectile... Depuis quand les pirates ont des oiseaux géants apprivoisés ? Je suis jalouse ! J'en veux un aussi. Je vois l'oiseau perdre en taille et en volume…pour prendre au final la taille d'un homme. ? C'est quoi ce délire ! J'en veux plus, c'est de l'arnaque si l'oiseau fond. Je vois l'homme au sommet du mat sauter. Mais il est fou ! _Dit celle qui saute dans le vide du haut d'une falaise_… L'homme atterrie juste devant moi et je reconnais… mon ananas !

Après avoir passé en force le blocus de la Marine, j'ordonne à mes frères de partir dès qu'ils seront sur le Moby dick de la première flotte. Je prends ensuite ma forme de phénix et pars à la recherche de la jeune fille. Elle nous a aidés, alors que la veille elle m'a prouvé son animosité contre les pirates. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, de plus cette fille m'intrigue. Je finis par la trouver après quelques minutes de recherche aérienne. Elle court dans une ruelle avec des Marines à sa poursuite.

Je la survole et l'attrape quand elle s'apprête à sauter un obstacle. Sur l'instant, elle ne semble pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive et je dois avouer que cela m'amuse. Elle tourne sa tête dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une explication et son attention se porte sur mes pattes. Un poids se rajoute en plus de celui de la jeune fille. Je regarde sous moi et voit un Marine pendu à la botte de ma voyageuse. Elle a fait le même constat que moi car elle essaie de se débarrasser du soldat.

Mais tu vas tomber, oui ? lui demanda-t-elle

J'aurais été surpris qu'il la lâche si facilement… Mais le Marine finit par tomber, les doigts broyés par la botte de ma passagère. Je ne me préoccupe plus de la jeune fille et de ses états d'âme et prends la direction du port. Arrivé en pleine mer, je repère au loin le navire de ma flotte avec mes yeux perçants, quand la jeune fille entre mes pattes commença à s'agiter. Je resserre ma prise, ce serait idiot qu'elle tombe en pleine mer, elle n'est pas aussi folle que cela. Apparemment elle décide d'abandonner car elle ne bouge plus…Je continue tranquillement mon chemin vers mon navire sans plus me soucier d'elle. Et là, je l'entends me poser une question.

Dis, monsieur l'oiseau, tu m'emmènes où ?

Monsieur l'oiseau ? Mais qu'a-t-elle cette fille ? Je prête alors plus d'attention à mon fardeau. Elle poursuit son monologue et je dois avouer qu'elle m'intrigue de plus en plus. J'écoute attentivement la partie avec les brigands, elle reste vague, mais au moins je sais pourquoi ils la cherchaient. A en juger par son comportement et ses parole elle s'attire souvent des ennuis. Finalement j'ai peut-être commis une erreur en la prenant avec moi…L'idée subite de la lâcher me vient mais je la chasse vite. Je veux en savoir plus, pas la tuer ! Le navire est enfin là. J'amorce une descente et elle semble s'en rendre compte un peu tard … je l'entends débiter un flot d'ânerie. Et non, je ne vis pas sous l'eau mais sur l'eau…Je vois mon second nous faire signe, ils n'ont pas eu de problème pour quitter l'île sinon il n'y aurait pas de tels sourires sur le visage de mes frères. Ils ont dû bien s'amuser même... Je lâche mon paquet à deux mètre du sol et m'attends à ce qu'elle s'écrase. Mais elle nous fait une réception parfaite et se donne en spectacle. Elle est vraiment étrange. Du haut de mon perchoir favori je l'observe découvrir du regard le navire. Ses yeux se posent sur le drapeau et je vois son front se plisser : si elle a reconnu le pavillon, elle ne semble pas plus inquiète que cela d'être avec des pirates. Son attention dévie et se porte sur moi. Je vois ses yeux s'agrandir, et par plaisir, je change d'apparence sous ses yeux ahuris. Elle ressemble à un poisson hors de l'eau depuis trop longtemps. Je saute et atterris devant elle. Elle me fixe éberluée et moi j'affiche mon calme habituel. Je vais pour prendre la parole et la sortir de son état de stupeur quand elle me coupe dans mon élan.

Monsieur l'ananas est Monsieur l'oiseau! s'écrit-elle.

Un long silence se fait dans tout le bâtiment suite à sa déclaration, puis mes hommes éclatent de rire au sens propre du terme, n'en pouvant tout simplement plus de se retenir. Et moi, je les fusille littéralement du regard.

Après la vague de rire qu'a suscitée ma déclaration je vois mon … fruit-oiseau les achever avec simplement son regard. Donc ce doit être le capitaine. Ma déduction se confirme quand l'orange d'hier souffle un « pardon capitaine » à peine audible. J'adore quand j'ai raison ! Le type se tourne vers moi et ignore ses hommes qui nous fixent curieux.

Téha c'est cela ? me demande-t-il.

…

Téha, c'est bien ton nom ? me répète-t-il calmement.

… Ha oui ! C'est mon nom. Je crois que je viens de me griller.

En plein débat intérieur, je remarque avec un temps de décalage le regard suspicieux du capitaine.

C'est bien mon nom, dis-je calmement rien que pour la forme, même si je suis sans doute cramée. Nom d'un farfadet des abysses, mais quelle gourde! En même temps comment je suis censée savoir qu'il connaissait ce nom !

Bien, Téha. Je voulais d'abord te remercier pour ton geste envers nous à Mokaji.

Ne dis pas ça, je sais que vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi.

Alors pourquoi l'a tu fais ? me questionne le phénix

Je ne sais pas. Et en plus ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Et toi, pourquoi tu m'as enlevée ? Je commence à m'énerver.

Nous aider t'a causé des ennuis, alors je t'ai rendu la pareille en te tirant des griffes des Marines à tes trousses. Le phénix appuie bien sur ses derniers mots, toujours aussi posé. J'ai pour habitude de ne devoir aucune dette.

Qui te dit que j'avais besoin de ton aide ? Et je m'en contre fiche de tes dettes ! Là, je suis énervée… et je reste polie car je suis cernée de pirates qui peuvent me lancer à l'eau à n'importe quel moment. Je crois que c'est le plus dur...

Tu pourras nous quitter à la prochaine escale, me dit le piaf après un moment de silence, d'ici là, je te demanderai d'être tranquille, s'il te plait, termina-t-il avant de s'en aller rejoindre les profondeurs du bateau et de me laisser plantée là.

Je suis très remontée et je dois me tenir à carreau le temps du voyage, je ne tiens pas à mourir aussi bêtement… Les pirates se dispersent en me lançant un dernier regard. Seuls restent les deux hommes parlant avec leur capitaine la veille. Ils doivent donc être importants.

Les deux hommes s'avancent vers moi et se présentent comme Jo pour ma pêche et Ninjin pour mon orange. Ninjin** m'indique qu'il est le second du piaf (je viens de l'apprendre, il s'appelle Marco)… Le pauvre ! Ne pas se moquer des autres une de mes qualités. Et aussi parce qu'il est un pirate et que je suis en infériorité numérique sur ce bateau plein de sale pirates !

Alors Téha, tu t'es calmée depuis hier soir ? me dit Ninjin

Non. Réponse claire et nette, tout moi !

Il est un peu embarrassé maintenant. En même temps le tac, on repassera ! Toujours muré dans mon silence, Ninjin reprend la conversation.

Tu te bas très bien, on a tous vu ton combat à Mokaji. Où as-tu appris à te battre comme ça ?

J'ai eu un bon professeur, lui dis-je en restant vague.

Tu es mystérieuse, commente Jo. Veux-tu qu'on te fasse visiter le Moby dick ? reprend-il avec un ton nonchalant.

Ce gars n'a pas l'air finalement spécialement préoccupé par une inconnue qui, comme il l'a dit, est mystérieuse. J'accepte leur proposition non sans étonnement. Je préfère connaitre le lieu de vie de l'ennemi pour mieux le combattre mais étrangement, ils m'ont mise facilement à l'aise avec leur nonchalance. Ils ne me posent plus aucune question, tout le contraire de ce à quoi je m'attendais. Ils me font découvrir le bateau de fond en comble et m'expliquent le rôle de toutes les personnes que l'on croise. Nous nous arrêtons devant une porte au bout d'un des nombreux couloirs que comporte le navire.

C'est la cabine du capitaine, m'explique jo.

Je vois.

Il travaille sur ses cartes en ce moment, continue Ninjin.

Je croyais que c'était toi le navigateur, dis-je à Jo sans comprendre.

Notre commandant est le second de notre père et son navigateur, poursuivit Ninjin.

Père ? Commandant ? Je ne comprends pas et de toute façon, cela ne me concerne pas vraiment ! Je hoche la tête avec gravité mais note dans un coin de ma tête le ton respectueux employé par Ninjin pour dire « père ». Je laisse passer et continue ma visite. Sans que je m'en rende compte le soir tombe et mon estomac me rappelle à l'ordre. Je n'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin et tellement peu que j'ai l'estomac dans les talons ! Je grimace, ce qui fait rire les deux pirates qui m'accompagnent depuis mon arrivée. Nous allons donc à la salle à manger. C'est étrange, mais ces pirates sont plutôt gentil, voir même de trop. Etrange, étrange...je dois rester sur mes gardes pour ma sécurité. Je rentre et vois tous les pirates à table. Les seules places qui restent sont celles à une table un peu à l'écart où se tient Marco. Jo et Ninjin s'y dirigent et je reste plantée sur le seuil de la porte. Une fois assis, Jo se retourne et me fait signe de venir. Je n'attends pas qu'il le dise deux fois. J'ai trop faim pour faire mon intimidée et je vais donc rejoindre les trois hommes. Je m'assoie entre Jo et Ninjin qui m'ont fait une place. Le repas commence en silence quand Marco demande à Ninjin :

Ninjin, as-tu fais faire les modifications que je t'avais demandé de faire après la tempête ?

Oui, capitaine.

Un éclair d'illumination me viens subitement. Nom d'un farfadet des abysses ! J'ai oublié quelque chose d'important. Je pose ma fourchette presque religieusement et leur coupe la parole dans une conversation que je ne suivais plus.

Dit, c'est le quel d'entre vous qui a salué l'arrivé de Marco et moi ?

Je prononce cette phrase calmement mais suffisamment forte pour que tout le monde m'entende. Marco me regarde agacé, j'ai prononcé son prénom au lieu de l'appeler « capitaine ». Je ne suis de toute façon pas sous ses ordres ! Une dangereuse aura flotte autour de moi. Je n'oublie jamais mes promesses...

C'est moi. Pourquoi ? déclare innocemment Ninjin.

Pourquoi ? Pour rien, c'est pas grave.

Une vague de froid s'installe dans la pièce. Seul Ninjin ne remarque les intentions de meurtre qui émane de moi. Je vais lui faire la peau juste avant de quitter se bateaux ! On ne se paye pas ma tête impunément…

Les pirates continuèrent leur repas après un bref moment d'hésitation et je récupère ma fourchette pour finir de dévorer mon assiette. Marco reprend la conversation interrompue et je me stoppe dans ma goinfrerie, on parle de moi…

Vous lui avez trouvé une chambre ?

Non, pas encore commandant. Lui répond Ninjin.

Une chambre ? Et flûte ! J'avais oublié l'espace d'un instant que je suis coincée en pleine mer entourée de pirates. Certes, ils font partie de ce genre de pirates qui sont là pour leur rêve, mais ils restent des pirates. Je devrais m'inquiéter de ma négligence, j'ai baissé ma garde.

Les places qu'il reste sont dans les dortoirs… commence Jo.

… Le silence règne sur la table.

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi mais plutôt pour vos hommes, lançais-je. Le premier qui tente quoi que ce soit servira d'exemple pour les autres… J'ai dit cela avec mon sourire numéro 2, celui en coin. Et les trois hommes à la table me regardent choqué ou interloqué au choix… Héhéhéhé je ne leur ai rien montré de choquant pourtant. Je peux être pire !

Bien, reprit Marco, tu dormiras avec les hommes dans le dortoir numéro 4, ajoute-t-il avec un peu d'inquiétude pour ces frères. Mais Marco reste Marco, et il redevient imperturbable.

C'est aussi notre dortoir me dit Jo.

Le repas continue, et l'atmosphère se fait rapidement étouffante. Je décide de vite finir de manger et de sortir prendre l'air.

Je rentre dans le dortoir indiqué par Jo et, oh mon dieu. C'est l'enfer ici ! Une harde de sangliers en caleçons me fixe. Je vois briller dans leurs yeux un éclat de fébrilité. Certains portent des tatouages sur leurs joues, des traits grossièrement dessinés sur les pommettes. Des peintures de guerre ? Ils se croient où ? Mais contre qui comptent-ils se battre ? Des rugbymans paraient à engager une troisième mi-temps ? Je cherche des yeux sur le champ de bataille le malheureux ballon qui doit leur servir de défouloir… Non non, je vous l'assure, c'est pas moi le ballon! Que dois-je faire ? Je commence un repli stratégique vers la sortie juste derrière moi et non ce n'est pas une fuite quand…

Heu, Téha, je suis désolé de briser ton film mais ça devenait de plus en plus grave. Je ne suis pas un sanglier ni un joueur de rugby et non, je n'ai pas de peinture de guerre, me dit alors Jo…

… Je suis sans voix. J'ai pensé tout haut… Et les pirates dans le dortoir ne savent pas vraiment comment prendre mon délire… Certains rigolent et d'autres plus réservés se contentent d'un sourire. Par contre moi, je ne sais plus où me mettre. Si seulement le sol pouvait s'ouvrir et m'avaler… Nom d'un farfadet des abysses! Satanée imagination de ….. ! Jo, lui aussi en caleçons, me donne mon futur hamac et me dit où trouver un emplacement libre. Je le remercie et quitte précipitamment le dortoir et ses rangées de hamacs et ses garçons à demi nus.

Jo regarde la porte se refermer sur Téha. Il hausse les épaules et ne va pas chercher à en savoir plus. Il se tourne vers l'intérieur du dortoir, scrute ses frères.

Allez les gars, tous au lit.

L'effervescence se propage sur le Moby Dick des hommes au pas de course fouillent le navire.

Il est 10h du matin et Marco a demandé à ses frères lors du petit-déjeuner il y a deux heures où se trouvait Téha. Jo l'a mis au courant de la scène d'hier soir dans le dortoir. Personne n'a revu la jeune fille depuis. Marco soupire, Jo n'est pas quelqu'un de pointilleux. Et même si cela s'avère utile dans certaines situations, là, Marco maudit cette capacité. Et cela fait maintenant deux heures que l'équipage de Barbe Blanche au grand complet recherche la portée disparue. Un cri perçant retentit dans tout le navire, c'est Marco qui demande à tout le monde de se réunir. Une fois tous les pirates assemblés dans la salle à manger, Marco demande les dernières nouvelles.

Introuvable commandant, lui répondent la plupart de ses nakamas. C'est comme si elle n'était jamais montée à bord.

Mais ce n'est pas possible ! On ne peut pas disparaitre comme ça ! Aucune chaloupe ne manque, les provisions n'ont pas été pillées donc elle est forcément là.

Elle va me manquer si on ne la retrouve pas cette gamine, dit finalement Jo sous l'approbation de Ninjin qui comme tous les hommes avait cherché sur le navire.

Tous les pirates inquiets se taisent un instant dans un silence de plomb qui s'est abattu comme une chape dans la salle à manger.

Mais c'est quoi ce raffut dès le matin ? dit une petite voie endormie.

*le grès des Vosges m'a pas mal inspirée. Pour ceux que cela intéresse, aller voir sur internet !

** Comme vous l'aurait deviné Ninjin veut dire carotte

Alors ce chapitre il est comment? **fait pas l'innocente, on voit tout de suite que tu les raquet pour un review. **Normal, c'est ma nourriture! **pfffff... **Ne soupir pas! **Je vais aller chercher _lui _si tu continue... **Nooooooooonnnnnnnnn, promis je serais sage!"par de suite bosser sur l'autre chapitre" **Ne faite rien elle ne le mérite pas.**


End file.
